Broystatin has been found to stimulate the growth of human bone marrow progenitor cells, inhibit the growth of tumors, and stimulate the immune system and initial human trials show great promise. The only source of bryostatin is from a bryozoan, bugula neritina. An alternative to current mass harvestation is a successful culturing technique. Studies on maternal nutrition and post-settlement success of larvae is a step in this direction. The importance of maternal nutrition to growth and development of juvenile broyzoan colonies can be studied by manipulating levels of nutrition to the developing embryos. These studies will help with culturing procedures of Bugula for cancer research studies, further the understanding of Bugula spp, and add to the studies on maternal investment in marine larvae.